Strange Fragrance
by nvrpureatall
Summary: The daily routine of the Black Butler, Sebastian Michaelis is suddenly interrupted by a mysterious scent. One that attracts him so deeply tis like a bee to its honey.


STRANGE FRAGRANCE:

Sebastian was hardly able to contain his dignity and temper after being so openly molested by Lady Red. It was right after she blatantly expressed to Grell, her new, inexperienced butler, how she wished he would educate himself on the proper etiquette of the profession Sebastian dedicated his very existence too. Of course, not counting priming his master's soul for the eventual feast. The butler gulped silently at the ache in his throat over the thought of consuming Ciel's soul. Luckily his Master saved the souless man from more toture by clearing his throat to gain her attention on the matter they were previously discussing, the drug trafficking. She apologized to her host and nephew claiming that she felt Sebastian needed a physical.

'Such blasphemy, this body is in perfect condition. Manners are certainly lacking with M'lady,' he thought condescendingly. Dismissing anymore thoughts against his mistress, he proceeded to claim the used dishware from the table, quietly observing the discussion without comment. With ease and not a noise the Black Butler gathered the fragile plates and silverware onto the metal trolley.

Turning on his ever so polished heel he progressed to the doors. While passing Grel he noticed how the other man's eyes were glued to his person, a blush staining the other butlers face. His expression was as vague as a cardboard box. It was as if no one was home up in that brunette's head. T'was a pity the man was a total airhead who spouted idiocy about committing suicide. Sebastian often wished the dolt would just do it already and get it over with, so long as it wasn't on the Phantomhive property. Just as he was near the doors, Ciel moved passed him and walked out, a look of annoyance and exhaustion on the boys face from listening to his comrades bicker over him.

"Master?" questioned Sebastian, only to find himself be ignored by him while he walked off to his private quarters. 'Very well,' Sebastian conceded,' I shall attend to him after I see to my evening duties.' He turned his attention back to Grell who was yet again standing in his path staring up at him in awe. "Ahem, Excuse me, sir."

Grell suddenly came back from whatever dreamland he had been in and snapped to attention, moving aside with a murmured, "Ah! Yes, so sorry!" Patiently Sebastian walked by him, indifferent as the moron groveled in a small bow as he passed. Grell watched his new mentor walk by him and gazed at his smooth graceful figure as he glided down the hall so flawlessly, it was as if he was watching a lovely ghost. "Oh, such a beautiful man. I could never be like him!" he whimpered under his breath. The blush rose in his white cheeks again then grew bright when Sebastian turned and peered sharply at Grel over his shoulder. His Crimson eyes flashed with suspicion.

"Oh!" Grell pulled his head back into the room where his lady and the Chinese man called Lau had finally calmed from their spat, both sitting and sipping their new cups of tea peacefully. Giving a heavy of a sigh, the brunette settled back into his standing position, awaiting orders.

Meanwhile Bastien was in the kitchen cleaning the tall stack of dishes that had gathered all day by the sink. 'What the blast did I smell earlier'? he mused. 'So strange to get a whiff of a woman's arousal around here, well other then Mey-Rin.' He sniffed in disgust. 'Her feminine scent is as attractive as month old, rotten escargot, as physically appealing as she is. This smell however was, attractive, dare I say, Alluring. It's the first thing to attract my attention since the deal struck with Master.' Sebastian paused in his movements at the sound of the door opening behind him.

"I don't suppose there is any way i can assist you Sebastian?" The voice was all to familiar and much to grating for Sebastian to return to his thoughts. This particular interuption belonged to Grel. With a graceful smile painted on his face he turned to face the man, "I do think you could make yourself quite useful and dry the dishes I wash, And please, Don't break anything." he warned. With unecessary glee the other butler moved to Sebastian's side gripping a dishtowel on the way. He took the now clean dripping plate from his hand, displaying a joyful smile on his face that was noticed by his partner's watchful eyes. The scent of dish soap and dirty dishes marred the air, so no matter how Sebastian non-chalantly inhaled, he couldn't smell Grell.

"I was sent to follow you and be your shadow by my Lady Red," Stated Grell, a look of worry settled on his face. "She was disappointed that I wasn't following your lead with cleaning."

Sebastian nodded, "Well, a butler in training should most definitely take more pride in his duty and it would be most beneficial for you to follow my example." As much as Sebastian regretted stating that, it was indeed true. He had sensed that Grell was not human upon meeting him and wished to keep a close eye on him. As unfortunate and annoying as he was, the fool could stand to be taught a thing or two in butlery.

"Oh Sebastian," Grell professed. "I am so afraid i can never be up to your standards. You're by far the most elegant man I have ever seen." Suddenly breaking into an outrageous fit of panic and tears he wailed. "HOW CAN I LIVE WITH MYSELF KNOWING I WILL NEVER PLEASE YOU NOR LADY RED!" The brunette grabbed a knife out of the sink and brought it to his wrist. Just as he broke the flesh Sebastian grab firmly to the hand holding the weapon, yanking the blade away from his wrist. A flash of red sparked in his eyes as he stared directly into the stunned face of his pathetic student.

"You WILL refrain from attempting to kill yourself on Phantomhive property or I will-" He choked on his words realizing how close their faces were and how thrilled his pupil looked with his fist being held in his palm. Somehow, Grell appeared quite feminine at that moment, having been in such close range with him, unexpectedly threw the dark man off of his rant. Sebastian cleared his throat loudly to gain his gumption and released Grell's fist leaving it empty. He continued, "-Or I will ban you from Phatomhive property. I won't have such nonsense as suicide whilst I'm about." Quickly he cleaned and dried the knifes and put them away. Grell watched as he did so, still recovering from his title wave of emotion.

"I am quite a pathetic mess aren't I." Spoke Grell a few minutes later, sounding just as pitiful as he mentioned.

Sebastian had already continued his task of washing, his attention directed on a dirty pan with dried cake batter on it. Without pausing his scrubbing he replied, "That Sir, is an understatement." His voice was venomous with disapproval and ice cold leaving Grell to feel low and wallow in his misery. Without many a word the two finished the chores in the kitchen. Suprisingly the klutz with glasses didn't damage anything in the process. Afterwards the two parted ways, Grell going to his room and Sebastian going to check on Ciel. Who was undoubtedly waiting on him to prepare his bath and ready him for bed. The hour had grown late and dusk had settled over the two stressful, unpleasant hours of cleaning the kitchen. Baldroy was nowhere to be seen as they did so. Sebastian took notice of this and decided he would reprimand the chef later. Disorder would not be tolerated. As for Grell, 'Training that person is going to be quite the task indeed,' Thought the tall, raven haired butler.

Now that the ordeal of cleaning the kitchen was over. Sebastian decided to bring the Deep Dish, Apple Raisen pie he had baked to perfection to Ciel's Study. He knocked on the door and called out, "Master, I have brought your dessert." with a sigh of resignation at the silence, he opened the study door and gasped in surprise. "This is terrible." he calmly stated. The study had been ransacked. Papers, books and furniture lay astray. Signs of struggle everywhere. Instantly, the demon butler knew who was responsible due to his eavesdropping on the discussion of the drug mafia assignment. His rustic eyes fell upon the small meal he had prepared. "Such a shame. Refreshments shall be wasted now." The sadness for his work being a lost cause evident in his voice.

Shortly thereafter, while walking the pie to the fridge for storage, Mey-Rin ran towards Sebastian with the ransom letter addressed to him. Right after he had sensed being watched and peered out the window, she tripped and fell into him. Both, effectively dodged the shot fired by an assassin, aimed to kill the butler. Instead it shattered a floral vase. The Deep Dish Pie flew in the air as the two of them fell to the ground with a thud. Sebastian caught the pie on its tray without effort as they lay, her body sprawled on top of his. Then as if nothing happened, Sebastian stood and read the letter, being sure to state how awfully written it was. Taking mental notes of the information he had gathered, Sebastian moved into action to ready himself for confrontation. The Black Butler walked off while the auburn haired maid swooned over how intimately pressed together their bodies were when they fell together. Going red faced and completely ignored by the man she admired. Totally unaware of the gunshot.

Not more then half an hour later Grel caught Bastian leaving from the front door in a hurry. "Bastian where are yo-" The copper eyed butler was gone in a flash and out of earshot. 'I must follow him and assist my mentor, perhaps learn something,' With that thought Grel dashed out at inhuman speed, chasing after Sebastian. He easily caught up, but stayed to the shadows and downwind so as not to Alert the man he followed. Soon, they approached a tall well built building with crafsmanship that appeard new and upgraded. Compared to most of London, England's buildings this one was exquisitely made. Perhaps it was a city hall or community building of some sort, the brunette wasn't sure.

Grell was careful to blend in with the crowds of people, being sure not to stand out by swiping a neutral scarf, hat and coat from a donation bin. The scarf was skillfully wrapped around his face to hide it and the bowler hat was stylishly tilted on his head to cover more of his face and conceal the give away of his glasses. The coat was obviously to cover his familiar attire. Sebastian seemed to go totally unnoticed by all the guards around him as he casually strolled through the front doors. Where as Grell was blocked by the guards to enter due to his homeless appearance. 'Damnit, Well then, time to improvise.' Offering the gents a pleasant smile and nod he turned around and walked back down the stairs. Skimming around the stone walls he lept on top, then from one window sill to the other watching through the glass as Sebastian advanced to the top floor, finally he stopped at the window to the room where Ciel was being held hostage by the Italian drug lord leader, Azzuro Vanel.

The jagged scar across his face was pink with his fury as he pointed the pistol to end Ciel, the young man apparently not cooperating. Just then a knock happened upon the door and it was opened by Sebastian, Grell spotted butter knives and forks concealed the left sleeve of his suit. His arms resting at his sides. 'Butter Knives, forks?!' Even in such a high risk, ridiculously uneven, and tense situation as this, Grell was astonished at how regal and calm Sebastian appeared. His affections grew brighter for the fellow. With great interest he observed until he felt he was needed, having murmured a spell to camouflage himself with invisibility, he went unseen. Or so he hoped.

"My apologies for intruding, but I cannot permit you to treat my Master Phantomhive, thusly. Master, are you okay?" He inquired. Before Ciel could reply, he was kicked hard to the face and sent flying to crash against a wall. Sebastian stared on in disapproval, his body tensed. The raven-haired man could sense the hidden men in the wall and knew he was indeed, in a pickle. Ciel lay collapsed on the floor, his eyes locked on Sebastian. "You look like a child, all tangled up like that sir," mocked the servant with a smile, "Shall I do away with this situation then?" Azzuro interrupted the two swinging his weapon to face the butler.

"Shut up! Where's the hell is the key promised to me!" he roared. Without fear nor a reaction to the threat, Sebastian held out the key to the storage facility where the drugs were.

"Right here. Now as I was saying, Master?" insisted the Black Butler. The young lad sat up and spat blood.

"I've grown tired of this stupid game, get it over with Sebastian." Ordered Ciel. The butler stepped forward, the sudden sound of gunshots cut through the air, shattering the silence. A spray of bullets tore into Sebastian's body and he fell limp to the floor. The glaze of death fogging his chestnut eyes. Ciel's own eyes widened in surprise as he watched his demonic butler suddenly die, Was he that easily killed? 'Impossible, one that is already dead cannot die again' Thought Ciel logically. He put the pieces together, reading what Sebastian's plan was. His captor then began to rant. The imbecile didn't even take notice that Sebastian's body was coming to life again.

"What nonesense! A BUTLER coming to save you, without a thing to defend himself!" The drug lord laughed mockingly at Ciel, believing he had won he cheered with his men a moment, sharing a laugh then broke off to point the gun at the damaged boy. "NOW Tell me, How do you feel about being sold on the black market for spare parts?!" Ciel merely chuckled, his sea blue eyes shot to the butler on the floor as he spoke. The demonic mark in his right eye glowing with his words.

"This is a direct order Sebastian, enough with the charade. FINISH THIS!" He barked. "Yes sorry," Grunted the butler, "Guns these days are so much more efficient than they used to be." Sebastian's body moved in a horrific manner. He levitated, his body lifting up in an unholy, inhuman arch. As he flung his head forward, he spat out all the bullets that riddled his body, into the open palm of his right hand. A bloody mass of metal dripping with his crimson essence. All of the men watched in utter disbelief as the dead man arose, their faces paled with terror. The drug lord stepped back bumping into the wall Ciel was leaning against, his body shook as he sputtered, "W-w-what the h-hell?!" Sebastian's eyes began swim with the colors of hell, his attention narrowed on the blonde scarred man.

"FIRE!" bellowed Azzuro, finally reacting. His men burst into the room from behind the portraits on the walls and entrance door, all of them firing their weapons full power. The demon butler lept in the air dodging the fire this time. In the time of a breath, he flung the butter knives and forks at all the men surrounding him, landing all their vital organs. All went eerily still and the men fell to the floor, with the fine silverware protruding from their corpses.

The drug lord fell against the wall again and sank to his buttocks. Beads of prespiration ran down his face as he felt the chill of fear scrape up and down his spine. His beady eyes locked on the butler with the glowing red gaze that burned his very soul. In desperation, he grabbed the earl Phantomhive pulling the smaller being in front of him. With trembling limbs he held the loaded pistol to Ciel's temple.

"I-I'll Kill him! I swear to god!" His words thick with fear and choked out through chattering teeth. Ciel remained silent and watched his servant. Sebastian's eyes fell from the blond, down into his open palm where the mass of bullets lay. A twisted masochistic smile lit his face as he clenched his fist around the soft metal, smashing it together into a single ball. The room grew dark as the lights flickered off and on. Ebony feathers began falling from the ceiling. All Azzuro could focus on was Sebastian's face. Finding himself lost in a twisted haze.

"You underestimate me sir," replied the raven, "You see, I am simply, One hell of a butler." The red gleam in his eyes flashed as he threw the metal ball through his opponents skull, as if his arm was a loaded weapon itself. The blonde drug lord had no time to respond, as the ball shredded through his skull, his blood spattering all over Ciel's wide eyed face.

Grell had nearly lost his balance mulitple times as he watched the whole situation unfold. Sebastian was the most amazing, powerful, clever and skilled butler he had ever met. One could say that Sebastian Michaelis was indeed, 'One hell of a butler.' Heat hummed through his body and pooled his undergarments. He could feel himself becoming aroused and fought with himself mentally to regain self control. During all of this, Sebastian had retrieved Ciel and held the smaller being bridal style in his arms. He was walking towards the exit ignoring the gore and carnage from the battle when he caught a whiff of that strange fragrance again. The butler turned his gaze settling on the slightly open window where it came from.

"What is it Bastian? Another enemy?" His master's inquiry caught his attention and he smiled down at him reassuringly.

"No sir, simply an unfamiliar scent." He answered.

"How odd of you to notice something so trivial. I order you to take me home at once, I reek of blood and death and require a bath." Ciel complained childishly. Sebastian complied to his masters order and immediately left the room.

The window sill was void of Grell, when Sebastian had turned to look at him, he had lost balance completely and now lay in a six inch deep hole where he had landed in the recently dug up garden. 'D-did he see me?! Oh my, what am I to do later if he suspects me?! How did he know I was there?!' Grell lectured himself inwardly as he sat up, got up and headed back to the Phantomhive mansion. Ditching the clothes back at the donation bin on the way.

Later that evening, after being beraded by the other servants and teased for looking cute while carrying Ciel the way he was. Sebastian continued on with his normal duties of assisting Ciel with the report to send to the queen. It stated, that the Italian mafia had been taken care of and the drugs completely disposed of as well. The two them were in the study finishing up when they heard a knock on the door. "Enter," Spoke Ciel and blinked at the person who obeyed. It was Grell appearing before the two of them looking completely exhausted and bereft with unknown grief.

Sebastian stared at Grell awaiting his reason for the intrusion and it caused the brunette to stutter nervously as he spoke, "I- I was coming to see if there was an-anything else I could do before I retire to my a-assigned quarters."

"By all means, kindly step out of our hair and go do whatever ritual it is you do before you sleep." replied Sebastian sharply. Grell shrunk back as if he was physically wounded by the Black Butlers razor sharp voice. As suspected, Sebastian must now know that Grell had been there whilst he dealt with the hostage situation. He could feel his insides simmer with excitement at what tortures the stunning man must have in mind for him as punishment. But of course, he wouldn't allow that to pass and reveal his secret to such a powerful being. Noticing the pair still glaring at him he gave a generous bow and left to go to his bedroom. Looking forward to enjoying the large bathroom attached to his large guest room. The smile spread on his face as he imagined soaking in a bath full of lovely suds that would tickle his soft skin and smooth the now sore muscles.

Shortly after Grel had retired, Ciel decided to follow suite and head to his bedroom as well and ordered that Sebastien prepare a bed time snack and his bath for him. Sebastian walked in pushing the metal cart full of the most delectible desserts just as ciel was undressing for his bath, shooting him a disapproving glance. "Sebastian, I have been waiting long enough for you. What took you so long." Carried on the young man with a scornful tone.

"My apologies Master, after cleaning the kitchen with Mr. Sutcliff, It would appear he and Baldroy misplaced many of my ingredients while organizing the pantry. Had it been just me to do so, I assure you I would have been here on time." Swiftly he moved to assist the young master with the rest of his garments then Sebastian ran the water to the bathtub in the adjoined bathroom to the master room. When the tub was full, he grasped Ciel's hand and helped him into the tub. While the boy got comfortable, he went and wheeled the tray of edibles into the bathroom.

"You made me another pie? What is it?" Questioned the inquisitive child.

"Of course sir, What kind of butler would I be if I let the lovely dish I made earlier go to total waste. It would be distasteful of me to have you miss out." Replied Sebastian as he poured a fresh cup of night time tea. "It is a 'Deep Dish Apple and Raisin pie', I'm afraid I had to dump the rejuvenating green tea earlier, but no fear this will do the trick to help you sleep." The young earl relaxed in his tub as he fed upon the piece of pie prepared for him and sipped the soothing lavender tea. When he was done he instructed Bastian to leave him and give him some privacy for the evening.

"As you wish." With that, the regal butler took his leave with a tray of the half eaten pie and used tea set to the metal trolley and left the young master to his personal dwellings. The cleaning was finally finished and he patted his hands together in a gesture to say, 'all done'. The handsome chesnut eyed man blinked in confusion suddenly. That same erotic smell caught him off guard and without hesitation he followed the scent, wanting to put an end to this mystery and find its owner.

In his search he came to a stop outside of Grell's room noting that the door was left open a crack. he quietly peered in and beheld a sight even he wasn't prepared for. Eyes wide he watched as this person began to undress the air thick with that scent. Grell had taken his hair down as he set on the end edge of his bed, the rich red locks of hair fell down his elegant bare back in a cascade of lovely curls. Sebastian stifled a gasp of shock when this person stood to face the door way, revealing the curve and slope of breasts hidden behind an ace bandage wrap. Grell reached for the clasps sighing as she undid them and let the bandage fall to pool around her feet. The freedom to breath and let her flesh touch the air made her body buzz with delight and she giggled to herself, reaching her arms up to stretch arching her back and pushing out her lovely breasts, both the size of a perfect handful. Her nipples were pink, tight and resembled the petals of a rose. Strands of rich red hair fell over her breasts as she leaned down to sit again and pull her boots off.

Sebastian had never experienced this desire roaring within him before. Never in his many many centuries of living had his primal sexual instincts been so aroused to the point of near physical release. The smell of her flooded his senses that same fragrance that had his mind so terribly distracted all day. His eyes feasted upon her stunning curves and lovely breasts. Bastian was oh so much aware of his body's response by the hard arousal that throbbed against his pressed trousers. Grell was a woman. This he was sure of but couldnt make sense of it. Why would She hide her gender from all? His thoughts froze when the woman stood to pull off her baggy slacks, sliding them inch by inch down her hips. His eyes skimmed her lower torso, noting that she wore black lace, that only increased her appeal to him further.

The feminine arch of her hips made his hands clench at his sides in attempt to ignore the ache to grab them. Grell stepped out of her pants and reached up to pull her panties off, unaware of her peeping tom. Sebastian swallowed hard trying to rid himself of the urge to groan. Even the nest of curls that nestled her secret flower was the color of the passionate rose. There she stood before him, completely oblivious and completely and utterly nude. The Black Butler raised his eyes to Grell's face to find himself stifling another gasp. The normal, plain, manly looking Grell was nowhere on that face. He saw pouting lush lips, her facial skin was flawless and glowing in the candle light. Her cheeks were pink with joy from feeling free of baggy clothes, then he finally noticed just how beautiful her eyes were. A golden mossy green, shaded by long dark lashes. Sebastian felt his self control slipping. He was a demon after all and acted on his primal urges instantly, most times. Sebastian forced himself to turn away and accidently bumped his heel against the door gaining Grell's attention. She grabbed the sheet off the bed and covered her body.

Knowing that her voice wouldn't sound like that of a mans because she had uncast the physical change spell she didn't speak. Instead the female approached the door cautiously, peeking out so as not to be seen by anyone. Nobody was there. 'Perhaps it was a draft, this house is so odd,' Thought Grell. Then she shut the door completely. Sebastian had become one with the shadows of the dark hallway and had seen Grel poke her head out the door. Frustration ate at him at how he of all people would blow his own cover.

His mind was totally hazed. He was still reeling from his body's hungry response to seeing that woman's body and it infuriated him to no end that he had no control over it. A proper butler has control over all situations in the household, most of all himself. The dark man decided he would make time to get Grell alone to question her motives at an appropriate time. By then he would have his self discipline on a tighter leash.

This evening didn't end nor progress at all the way the demon would have liked. He spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in his bed with an uncomfortable and unwelcome erection. He groaned as his manhood moved while visions played in his mind of taking that lovely body and doing some real exotic damage to it. Not that he really needed sleep. Perhaps instead of asking questions he would act first and take what he wanted from Grell to satisfy or at the least pacify his male urge to claim her body with his own. Maybe then he'd be rid of it...Maybe.


End file.
